


Supernatural: Another Place and Time

by Girl_Moose_13 (Pennywife666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Blood and Violence, Could Be Canon, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Monsters, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Story lines, What-If, Winchesters As Women, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywife666/pseuds/Girl_Moose_13
Summary: The story follows two young women who, in an alternate universe, find themselves face to face with their perfect mirrored male counterparts... and it is not who they ever would have expected. They soon find out that every painful moment of their lives has been a well-placed stone in a long road leading them to one well thought out end game... the Apocolypse. But thanks to the angelic intervention they have a chance to take fate into their own hands if they can just wrap their minds around it first!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Not Just A Book Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two Original Female Characters, Sarah and Danielle. Danielle is age 30, Sarah is age 26. Both girls were orphaned at a young age due to the death of their parents under mysterious circumstances when the girls were 7 years and 3 years. Danielle has a slim build, medium bust, very fit waist, stands 5'3", hazel eyes, and a blue mohawk. Sarah has a medium build, full bust, hourglass waist, stands 5'4", blue eyes, and has a pink flop hawk with a green streak in front (placement of bangs). Sarah wears glasses while Danielle does not. Both girls wear a very goth/punk/biker style. 
> 
> Told by Sarah.
> 
> The story takes place beginning Season 5 after Lucifer has risen but before the Apocalypse happens.

My name is Sarah, and together with my older sister Danielle, we are hunters. Hunting was not our first career choice but one that fell into our laps while we circulated through the foster system. Our parents were killed when we were very young, so we've only ever had each other. A lot of my time was spent in libraries while Danielle was more interested in parties and guys, so I was first to stumble upon the books that would ultimately change our lives. Though seemingly nothing more than cheesy romance novels, there was something that caught my attention, and eventually, Dani's too. Stories of monsters, and demons, and ways to kill them had us hooked, curious about if there was any truth to it especially with our history... but more about that later.

It was a cool autumn day when we pulled up to our latest case. Nothing major, just a simple haunting requiring nothing more than rock salt and holy water. Little did we know as we pulled up in "Honey", Danielle's 1968 Chevy Nova in Hunter Green, of course, that such a simple case would become so complicated. I sat in the passenger seat double-checking lore nd history on my laptop as Danielle double-checked our hip bags for the essentials... rock salt, holy water, silver bullets, and so on. I close my laptop, satisfied with my knowledge on what we are about to walk into, and turn my upper body around in my seat towards the back to place my messenger bag and laptop on the bench seat in the rear. As I am turned, Danielle tosses my hip bag into my lap, the weight of it landing heavily on my lap and causing me to jump, startled by both pain and shock, so much that my glasses nearly fly off my face. 

> "Holy fuck" I grunt pulling myself back into my seat, "If I ever wanted to use it, that was ruined, I think you broke it."
> 
> "Don't be so dramatic," Danielle comments cocking her gun, "You were never going to use it."
> 
> "Hey, untrue! Just waiting for the right guy," I retort cocking my gun.
> 
> "Exactly... never," She chuckles.
> 
> "Let's go, jerk,' I shake my head with a smirk.
> 
> "Whatever, bitch."

Danielle and I exit the car, both of us putting our guns in the rear of our waistbands.

> "So, what have we got?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "According to the lore, this thing is super violent, especially towards females," I respond as I clip my bag around my waist.
> 
> "Awesome..." Danielle sighs, attaching her bag.

We make our way to the front door, pulling solid steel knives from our boot holsters before taking a moment. Without warning, Danielle full force kicks in the door, knocking it off its hinges.

> "Because checking if it was unlocked wasn't an option?" I whisper.
> 
> "It was... I just chose a more fun option."

I go to comment back but we are startled by the sound of floorboards creaking, Danielle nervously steps inside and looks around before signaling me inside. She was the overprotective big sister which became very annoying, very quick, but I loved her and would take a silver bullet for her so I put up with it. I slowly follow her as we enter what appeared to be the living room, surveying the room. Coming to the only door which was located on the other side of the room, we take a stance on either side of the door, backs pressed against the wall. I slightly peer into the room and note two doors in a run down dining room. I signal to Danielle to split up.

> "Fuck no!" She whispers angerly at me.
> 
> "I am capable of covering my ass, now move yours!" I whisper back.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me before moving through the door and into the dining room. I take a moment to feel pride in myself before whipping around the corner into the room... right into the barrel of a pistol.

> "And, that's two," Speaks the gruff voice holding the gun, "Drop the weapons, ladies."

Danielle and I drop our blades, our eyes locked on the barrels of the guns in our faces. Our captors take a step closure and reach around us to remove the guns from the rear of our waistbands. 

> "What's this now?" Asks the one holding the gun to me.

My eyes move to the side where Danielle stood, catching a glimpse of the man holding the gun on her... well, his hair anyways as it covered his face. Having fully disarmed us they lower their weapons, making me less fearful to look at them. The one that stood before me was rugged with a chiseled jawline, green eyes that told a tale of a hard life, and one hell of a resting bitch face.

> "Silver bullets, they're hunters," said the taller, long hair one in front of Danielle.

I was taken back by him. Those flowing locks, those puppy dog eyes, even his voice was beautiful.

> "Who are you, anyway?" Asked the rugged one.
> 
> "I'm Sarah, that's my sister Danielle," I answer as Danielle retrieves our knives from the floor.
> 
> "And you're hunters?" He asks with a confused look.
> 
> "Yeah... girls can be hunters you know..." Danielle sasses.
> 
> "Yeah, we know quite a few actually," Rugged boy sassed back.
> 
> "Who the hell are you two?" Danielle snaps.
> 
> "Hunters," Puppy eyes answers.
> 
> "No shit, Sherlock. We got that when you recognized the silver bullets, which I want back... with the gun," Danielle scoffs.
> 
> "Dani!" I scold her.

The rugged one stood silent with a look of shock on his face while puppy eyes try not to laugh.

> "Well," Puppy starts, clearing his throat so as not to laugh but still smirking, "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

Dean nods handing me my gun, Sam handing Danielle hers.

> "No," I comment in confusion as I take my gun from Dean, "you can't be."
> 
> "Well, we are." Dean retorts.
> 
> "Sam and Dean... Winchester?" I ask in disbelief.
> 
> "Yeah," Sam answers, shocked, "You've heard of us?"
> 
> "Of course they've heard of us, we're friggen legends," Dean states smugly.
> 
> "Oh, you're a legend alright, but not how you think," Danielle chuckles.
> 
> "What?" Sam asks with a concerned look.
> 
> "Ignore her, she's a jerk," I remark.
> 
> "Bitch," Danielle mumbles.
> 
> "So, how is it you know who we are?" Sam asks with a concerned chuckle.
> 
> "The books," I answer nervously.
> 
> Books?" Dean asks, confused.
> 
> "This guy Carver Edlund wrote them..." I respond.

Both boys roll their eyes in disbelief in annoyance.

> "Damn it, Chuck," Dean growls through gritted teeth.
> 
> "Who is Chuck?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "Chuck is Carver Edlund," Dean answers.
> 
> "Carver Edlund's real name is Chuck?" I ask.
> 
> "Yeah..." Sam sighs.
> 
> "That's not at all confusing," Danielle comments sarcastically.
> 
> "Anyways," I state, drawing the conversation back, "You're telling us you let some guy write books about you?"
> 
> "Well, we didn't let him... exactly..." Sam fumbles.
> 
> "I'm sorry but I'm not buying this," Danielle interrupts, "Dean Winchester went to Hell at the end of that series..."
> 
> "Dani!" I snap, stopping her rant. "She has a point though... did you find this Chuck guy was stalking you or something? Why would he have it end with you going to Hell?" I ask, fumbling to make any sense of my long list of questions.
> 
> "Great... another Becky," Dean sighs, under his breath.
> 
> "Because they're not real!" Danielle scoffs.
> 
> "Oh, we're real, sweetheart," Dean retorts.
> 
> "Don't sweetheart me, sweetheart," Danielle sasses.

I grab Danielle and switch standing spots with her, placing her in front of Dean and myself in front of Sam.

> "There," I sigh in relief, "Now, Sam..." I speak, freezing as I look up at Sam who is smirking down at me.

I giggle nervously, brushing my hair behind my ear.

> "Wow... you are painfully awkward," Danielle comments with a chuckle.
> 
> "Almost as painful as watching Sammy try and flirt," Dean adds.
> 
> "Shut up," Sam and I respond in unison.
> 
> "Like a mirror... but smaller," Dean comments with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> "And with boobs," Danielle adds.
> 
> "Oh, yeah... can't forget the boobs," Dean nods.
> 
> "Seriously? What are you, seven?" I groan.
> 
> "Sarah," Sam calls my attention, "To try and answer your question... Chuck, he never actually, physically met us... at least not until after he stopped writing the books. And, as for my brother, he really did go to Hell."
> 
> "How the fuck..." Danielle starts up.
> 
> "Dani..." I groan, shutting her up.
> 
> "Fine, but this makes no sense..." Danielle adds.
> 
> "She's right... again," I sigh, "How did Chuck write about you if he never met you?" I ask Sam.
> 
> "Because he is a Prophet of God," Dean answers.
> 
> "I'm done," Danielle throws her hands up.
> 
> "Come again?" I ask now very confused.
> 
> "I call every level of bullshit," Danielle scoffs, "Dude here never went to Hell."
> 
> "Yes, I did... why are we even arguing this?" Dean asks becoming on edge.
> 
> "Dean..." Sam sighs.
> 
> "For the record... I was saved by an Angel," Dean adds, smugly, to Danielle.
> 
> "An Angel..." Danielle chuckles, sarcastically, "Next you're gonna tell me the Devil walks among us," She jokes.
> 
> "Actually..." Sam says, nervously.
> 
> "Sarah, we're done here," Danielle huffs.

She turns to storm out but is stopped by a third man who seemed to appear from nowhere.

> "Son of a bitch!" Danielle gasps, jumping back

I too jump back, hitting Sam who grabs my shoulders to keep me steady on my feet.

> "Who the Hell are you?" Danielle asks, catching her breath.
> 
> "That's Castiel... he's an Angel," Sam answers.

The new one seemed more confused than us, but still, his face was stern.

> "Sam, Dean," He greeted them, "I see you have found the hunters."
> 
> "They were looking for us?" I ask.
> 
> "And how did you all know who we were?" Danielle asks, "Are you following us?" She suddenly becomes very uneasy. "Listen, that guy in the bar, what happened in the ladies' room... that's never happened before."
> 
> "No!" Dean quickly blurts out, but quickly becomes interested in what she was saying, "So, what was it that happened?" He asks with sultry eyes.
> 
> "Hey!" I command, Dean and Danielle quickly look at me, "Jesus, and you call us mirrored."
> 
> "I know, like two degenerate peas in a pod," Sam comments.
> 
> "I was unable to inform you, but these two are key in what the future has and my mission was to find them and join you all," Castiel states, monotone.
> 
> "Them?" Dean asks, "Why and for what?"
> 
> "I'm sorry Dean, I do not have full details at this time... Perhaps the ladies could fill in some missing pieces so that I can fill you all in," Castiel answers.
> 
> "Who are you and why were you tracking us?" I ask, starting to panic.
> 
> "I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel responds, again very monotoned.
> 
> "Yeah... sure you are," Danielle remarks.
> 
> "This is all far too fictional, even by hunter standards," I add.
> 
> "Sam and Dean have spoken the truth, those books that led you to become hunters were written by a prophet of the Lord, Chuck. His writings were visions. Dean has been to Hell, I raised him. You two were meant to find those books to set you upon this path and led here for a reason... it was fate," Castiel states.
> 
> "Fate?" I ask with a questioning look.
> 
> "Sarah, you can't REALLY be buying this?" Danielle scoffs, "And you better get your hands off my sister or I'll take them off..." Danielle scorns Sam as she begins towards him.

Castiel intervenes, quickly placing two fingers two her forehead and her body falls limp, Dean catching her swiftly as she falls. Castiel then turns to me, holding his hand out, fingers extended. I didn't know what he just did to my sister but I knew I did not want to be next. I push back, only further pressing against Sam.

> "Wait! Stop!" I plead.

Castiel stops, confused.

> "I'll play along, don't hurt us," I continue.
> 
> "My intentions are not to hurt you," Castiel states.
> 
> "Cas, it's alright," Sam assures him.
> 
> "What did you do to my sister?" I ask, hesitantly.
> 
> "She's fine, Cas put her to sleep," Dean answers.
> 
> "What the fuck is going on?" I ask, trying to remain calm but nearing freak out levels.
> 
> "For every human walking this Earth there is a mirrored version, minor differing details, but mirrored regardless," Castiel informs us.
> 
> "What's that got to do with us?" I ask.
> 
> "You and you're sister are Sam and Dean's mirrors," Castiel answers.

I feel Sam squeeze my shoulders, not minding I didn't say anything.

> "Cas, did you just play matchmaker?" Dean asks, confused.
> 
> "I have not participated in any child card games, no..." Castiel answers in all seriousness.
> 
> "Cas, what do you mean they are our mirrors?" Sam asks.
> 
> "Sarah is the identical structure to you, as a female, and her sister is Dean's. Mentality, body strength, and life event correspond with yours... again, the minor difference in details." Castiel retorts.
> 
> "Dani has never been to Hell..." I respond.
> 
> "And, I'm guessing Sarah isn't part Demon... I would have met her at that boot camp Azazel trapped us all at," Sam adds.
> 
> "Sarah, a few years back when your sister was in a coma... her soul was not with her," Castiel informs me.
> 
> "Those were just nightmares..." I state, shaking my head.
> 
> "And Sam, you are correct, Sarah is not part Demon... but she is not fully human either," Castiel adds.

Dean's eyes fall on me, full of concern and a hint of anger.

> "How... how do you know that?" I tremble.
> 
> "Your parents, they were not killed by intruders were they?" Castiel asks.
> 
> "Your parents were murdered?" Sam asks.

I nod, unable to speak.

> "Sarah and Danielle spent a lot of their teenage years in temporary homes, mostly with groups of girls their age," Castiel continues.
> 
> "Foster care..." Sam states, squeezing my shoulders again.
> 
> "But, not until the age of 10 and 14, before that you and your sister lived with the nest that killed your parents..." Castiel adds.
> 
> "Vamps!" Dean scowls, "You're vamps!?"
> 
> "NO!" I answer quickly, fearing he would do what I knew any hunter would and kill me on the spot, no questions asked.
> 
> "She's telling the truth... mostly," Castiel clarifies.
> 
> "They used us, they used Dani and me to help them... I did it to save my sister!" I add, trying to save myself but knowing I was only making it worse.
> 
> "What the Hell do you mean mostly? Did what?" Dean barks.
> 
> "Just as a Demon bled into Sam'd mouth, Sarah was fed Vampire blood... the intent was not to turn her, not fully, just to give her certain attributes... strength, agility, speed... enough that a mere child could take down a grown adult..." Castiel informs Sam and Dean, far better than I could have.
> 
> "Have you killed anyone!" Dean demands.
> 
> "No... never," I shake my head, trembling in terror, "I am not fully changed... I am still human. I walk in sunlight, I don't live on blood, I eat normal food... I'm not a monster."
> 
> "No... You just have a few qualities," Dean scoffs.
> 
> "Dean!" Sam barks at him, obviously being the more understanding to my dilemma, "It's okay, Sarah... we understand..."
> 
> "No... you understand..." Dean corrects, "None of this makes sense, how did you survive a vamp nest for years and not kill or be killed?" Dean's voice is calm yet still angry.
> 
> "Dean, I would assume you would trust that I would not ask you to work with that which you would hunt and kill," Castiel states.
> 
> "I was bate... a decoy... to lore people in," I interject.
> 
> "Excuse me?" Dean asks, again calm yet angry.
> 
> "We were taken after our parents were killed by them... the vampires. They posed as family members and claimed us at the police station..." I continued, "Dani was old enough to run and take me so they used me."
> 
> "How old were you when your parents were murdered?" Sam asks.
> 
> "I was 3, Dani was 7," I respond, shyly.
> 
> "Slightly older than us when we lost mom," Sam sighs.
> 
> "What was the point of vamping you up?" Dean asks.
> 
> "So, they would lock Dani in a cage made of silver... they said they couldn't hurt her but I couldn't save her either. I didn't know then that I didn't get the silver weakness, or that the bars were only steel," I explain as Dean gives me a weird look, "Give me a break I was 3! Anyways... they fed me blood and suddenly I was stronger and faster. I could jump insanely high, run really fast, see things like I had a scope, and hear like I had sonar... I was a walking weapon by night but still human by day. The nest would send me out at night to lure in victims acting like a lost child looking for my mommy, told me if I didn't they would drop the cage with Dani in it to the bottom of a lake or set it on fire. I would do it, I would go out and lure people in because who wouldn't want to help a lost, scared child? I never killed them, I would just bring them to a dark alley and knock them out, or I would drag them back to the den... I did what I had to do for my sister, to keep her alive! If I didn't bring them their next meal... me and Dani would've been." I explain, fighting back my urge to cry and trying to mask my fear.
> 
> "What about blood cravings... you have them?" Dean asks sternly.
> 
> "Yes," I admit, shamefully.
> 
> "How bad?"
> 
> "Once a month... nothing terrible. Over the years Dani has helped me hide all this, while in the cage she kept a shard of glass and a cup in there with her for when I had the urges..." I spoke in a shaky voice.
> 
> "She would cut herself and bleed into the cup to feed you without tempting you to bite her," Sam concludes aloud.
> 
> "Yeah," I sniffle, "She was keeping me human, keeping me good."
> 
> "Protecting you by sacrificing herself," Dean sighs as he looks down at Danielle.
> 
> "Sound familiar, Dean?" Sam asks sarcastically.
> 
> "So, how did you escape?" Dean asks, ignoring Sam.
> 
> "One morning, right after sunrise, when those things were asleep... I found the key to Dani's cage. I figured if I was gonna die I was gonna try and save her at least. I didn't care if the bars burned me, I just wanted her free. Should've seen the look on my face when I grabbed the bars and I didn't turn into KFC extra crispy... " I chuckle, quickly stopping when I realize my joke had flatlined, "I snuck the key from the one who affectionately named herself Momma, and me and Dani ran... we made it about three states before we were picked up. I can tell you this much, cops don't take kindly to a 9 and 13-year old hitchhiking down the interstate." I answer.
> 
> "After that, you were in foster care, found the books, aged out..." Dean starts to summarize.
> 
> "No... we took off, 4 years bouncing house to house and we were able to scrape up enough money for a junker car and head out on our own," I correct him.
> 
> "Been on your own since then huh... sounds about right," Dean nods.
> 
> "It was fate," Castiel chimes in, "Sarah was chosen, like you Sam. She was chosen to help build an army. One that could withstand whichever side won. It needed them."
> 
> "Army?" I question.
> 
> "Superhuman strength, speed, agility, but can still blend in with humans... like the perfect super soldier... like the Demon kids." Dean states.
> 
> "Why me? Why us?" I ask.
> 
> "When the dust settled, the victor would take his thrown over his kingdom..." Castiel replies.
> 
> "Cas... are you saying..." Sam asks hesitantly, already almost knowing.
> 
> "Yes, Sam. Every Kingdom would be best ruled in equal power. Ruled by a King and Queen..." Castiel answers, "However, should you tip the scales and turn one on the other the kingdom would fall."

> "I'm not following..." Dean shakes his head.

> "My mission was to bring your paths together sooner than planned, the timeline has changed and Michael and Lucifer have plans to turn the powers against the victors. If they can not stop the other brother from fighting than he shall turn his Queen against him," Castiel informs us.

> "And ruin their Kingdom before they even fight... talk about ruining the honeymoon," Dean states wide-eyed.

> "Sam, Dean... you must protect your Queens and keep them safe at all costs..." Castiel sternly orders.

> "Wow... um..." Sam utters in embarrassed shock.

> "My thoughts exactly..." Dean adds in shock.

I stood silent, my heart pounding in my ears as I felt my cheeks flush. I snapped myself out of it when a sharp thought hit my mind.

> "Hell! You said Danielle was in Hell!" I blurt out.

> "Yes... Once free it set the next event in place. Danielle and Dean were in Hell together, at the same time," Castiel answers.

> "Really? Why?" Dean asks.

> "One of you was to break, it was meant for one of you to be the first seal," Castiel answers.

> "Okay, I know how I ended up in Hell... how did Danielle land there?" Dean asks.

> "It was an accident... I blamed myself, she did it for me," I respond, my answer triggering Sam to grip my shoulders, "I'm gonna take a guess and say you know the feeling Sam?"

> "Sorry," Sam quickly blurts out loosening his grip on my shoulders.

> "It was a feed... she cut too deep... she couldn't stop the bleeding and when she passed out she hit her head when she fell," I continue, "I found her on the floor. She was in the coma for 6 months."

> "She was not actually in a coma, her soul was gone from her vessel before her body hit that floor," Castiel corrects, "It was taken to Hell and tortured... same as Dean's."

> "Why?" I ask, horrified.

> "To break it," Castiel retorts, "At first it was to break the seal... but Dean's soul broke first and the Apocolypse had begun. After that she was further tortured, her soul broken down further in hopes to break her... who she was so that upon her return she would no longer protect and guide you Sarah. Without her guidance, you would then fall and feed on humans, find other vampires, turn fully, and become the all mighty Queen to Lucifer."

> "If she was in Hell... how did she come back... and how is she still... Dani!" My voice tense.

> "The same as Dean... I raised her, fought just as hard for you two as I did them," Castiel responds.

> "But that would mean she would have..." Dean begins to remark.

> "Check her right shoulder," Castiel instructs Dean.

Dean does as the Angel tells him, cautiously shifting Danielle in his arms to lift the sleeve of her Zepplin shirt. There it was, a hand-shaped scar.

> "We must get them somewhere safe," Castiel instructs.

Castiel taps Danielle's forehead and she begins to come around. Slowly she raises her head and opens her eyes, staring up at Dean as she lay in his arms.

> "So... you're my Prince Charming, huh?" Danielle groans at Dean with a smirk.

Speechless, Dean sets Danielle on her feet. She stumbles a bit, regaining herself.

> "She was able to hear everything, I felt it would save us the time of having to explain it all again," Castiel explains.

> "Smart thinking, Cas," Dean remarks.

> "Okay... you hooked me, I'm a believer, but you better have one Hell of a valiant stead that's all I'm saying," Danielle chuckles.

> "A 67' Impala is the best you'll ever get," Dean smiles.

> "Uh... not compared to a 68' Nova," Danielle retorts.

Sam and I stare in amazement as Dean and Danielle bicker over which is the superior Chevy.

> "Yup... they are the same person," I remark in amazement.

> "I didn't think there would ever be a perfect match for Dean... scary really," Sam adds.

After a moment or two, it struck me, and apparently Sam too, that if Dean and Danielle truly were that perfectly matched... that made me... Sams. I slowly looked over my shoulder, Sam's hand still firmly grasped on it, as Sam slowly looked down. Our eyes met and I quickly dart my eyes back down as I feel my face grow warm, Sam chuckles shyly. I was too busy worrying about how stupid I just looked to realize Dean and Danielle had stopped bickering and had turned their attention to us.

> "Awwww," Dean and Danielle tease.

I feel Sam tense up.

> "Didn't we come here to hunt a ghost," I ask, trying to divert attention.

> "Oh yeah, that's taken care of," Dean responds.

> "No ghost, no hunt... guess we go home!" Danielle responds, heading for the door.

I stand silently, not moving. Danielle makes it halfway to the door before realizing I was not with her and turns back to us.

> "Yo, Sarah, move it," She barks at me.

> "I think we should go with them," I respond, my eyes to the floor.

> "Seriously?" She comments, beginning to walk back, "You're telling me you want to go who knows where with three men we just met?"
> 
> "Dani, there is so much of our lives that we've questioned for so long and know we seem to have the answers. Dpn't you want to know, to have closure and move on to the next chapter?" I plead with her.
> 
> "How do we know they aren;t crazy?" Danielle retorts.
> 
> "Dani, we are crazy," I chuckle.
> 
> "Crazier," Danielle clarifies.
> 
> "Oh, what, you think Cas gives a quick run down of how you two were supposed to have some type of crazy z=cosmic connection to us and we're just gonna buy it? You really think we're gonna take in a couple of strangers?" Dean adds.
> 
> "Come on, Dean... they're just looking for answers. We, of all people, know how they feel," Sam pleads.
> 
> "Really, Sammy, a couple of cute girls and you cave?" Dean snaps back.
> 
> "Did he just call us cute?" Danielle whispers to me with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> "Not true man," Sam bickers back.
> 
> "He did just call us cute, didn't he," I smirk back at Danielle.
> 
> "Alright, enough!" Dean commands, "Clearly this isn't going to get settled here."

Me and Daniellestand silently, staring at each other.

> "We need to figure this out Dean, and it's safer if we all stick together," Sam states with a sigh.
> 
> "Oh, no, I don't think so! There is no way I am going any where with you three..." Danielle rattles off.

Castiel takes a step forward, hand outstretched and ready to silence Danielle again.

> "Whoa!" Danielle blurts out, jumping back, "Reign it in there big guy, no need for night night time."
> 
> "Cas..." Dean beckons to the Angel and signals him to back off.

Castiel glares at Danielle before retreating, Danielle sighs in relief.

> "We can discuss this more at a safer location... we'll take my car," Dean orders.
> 
> "Yeah, that's not gonna happen sargent chisel chin..." Danielle barks back causing Dean to look to her with shock and Sam to laugh, "I'm not going any where without Honey."
> 
> "Honey?" Dean asks, confused.
> 
> "Yeah, my far more superior vehicle," Danielle smirks.
> 
> "You named your car Honey?" Sam questions.
> 
> "Yeah... what about it?" Danielle asks with an attitude, turning to Sam and instantly growing angry, "And why are you still holding my sister!" She snaps.

Sam jumps, removing his hands from my shoulders.

> "Sorry..." Sam chuckles shyly.
> 
> "Whatever... you take your car, we'll take mine," Dean remarks, "Follow us, if you think you can keep up."
> 
> "Listen here buddy, you better worry about keeping up with us," Danielle taunts as she takes a few steps towards Dean.

As the two of them begin to bicker once again, Sam and I watch astonished.

> "The similarities are uncanny," I comment, still watching them.
> 
> "They are both very passionate about their cars, aren't they?" Sam utters.

Dean and Danielle continue to bicker about their cars and the superiority of each while Sam, Castiel, and I watch in confusion. It really was like watching a masculine version of my sister argue with her. Realizing this was going nowhere fast, Sam and I walk over to Dean and Danielle, taking our respective sibling by the shoulders and heading for the front door. Castiel follows behind us as he watches in confusion, clearly not ready for any of this himself.

> "Alright, let's agree to disagree here and go to... where ever, and figure this all out," I instruct the elder siblings.

Dean and Danielle go back and forth, their debate matching everything from interiors to engine sizes, as Sam and I continue to lead them out the front door. As we make our way outside, Honey is the first thing we see and the site of that pristine car actually makes Dean stop in his tracks. Sam stops as well but at first due to his brothers' pause but both draw the same look of shock when their eyes come upon the car. Danielle continues her rant, unaware Dean has stopped, as I keep her moving. I look back to see Dean heading down the steps as he tosses his keys over his shoulder to Sam without even looking, his eyes fixated on the Nova before him. Sam rolls his eyes and makes his way around the side of the building, disappearing around back. Once at the side of the car, I shove Danielle off and she makes her way down the driver's side and stops just beyond the bumper while I split off and head down the passenger side, opening up the rear passenger door.

> "Alright, not bad... but, she's not Baby," Dean struts up behind Danielle.
> 
> "Oh, I know your Baby and a 67' Impala is no match for a 68' Nova," Danielle sasses Dean as she makes her way to the hood, "Sarah!"

I roll my eyes as I open the front passenger door, slump into the seat, and lean back across the seats. I fumble to find the hood latch but not long. I pull the latch and hear the ping of the release, followed by the creak of the hood lifting. I sit back up to see Danielle and Dean staring at the engine, one in aw and the other smugly. I pull my laptop from the backseat and open it in my lap, feet hanging out of the car, as the roar of Baby's engine bellows from around the side of the house. Sam pulls up next to Honey on the driver's side, also releasing the hood latch allowing Dean to lift Baby's hood. My attention was too focused on my laptop to really pay attention to the younger Winchester, or my own sister with the elder one to be honest with you, as I scrolled through contacts trying to find out any information I could about the men come to life from cheesy romance novels I stole from the library. I was floored by what I was coming up with, it just wasn't possible! I called out to my sister who was still half a body deep in the engine of the Impala, and I am thrown off by the echo of Sam calling out to Dean, who was half a body deep in the engine of Honey, in unison of me calling out to Danielle. Danielle and Dean both pop up like startled Meerkats sensing a threat when they hear us call out to them. Sam and I chuckle at the sight of the two of them as they shake their heads at us.

I per behind me and catch sight of their judgemental glares, Sam as well, half in and half out of the Impala as I was in the Nova, seated in the passenger side on his laptop just as I was. He too spotted it right before locking eyes with me than both of us quickly looking back to our screens.

> "What'cha got Sarah?" Danielle calls out to me.
> 
> "Sam, how about you?" Dean calls out.
> 
> "So get this..." Sam and I call back in unison.

More head shaking from the elders as Samand I sit shocked and embarrassed.

> "Anyways..." I call out, breaking tension, "I have talked to all our connections and every single one of them have heard of you boys."

Dean and Danielle both give a shocked, yet intrigued, stare.

> "Same, Everyone we know knows the girls," Sam calls out, "Well, all but one for us Dean."
> 
> "So, how have we never heard of each other?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "Apparently everyone figured we already knew eachother," I shrug.
> 
> "Why?" Dean asks.
> 
> "Because, according to basically everyone, we are like exact replicas of one another so they figured we had to know one another," Sam reponds.
> 
> "So, who hasn't heard of the girl version of us?" Dean asks with a questioning eyebrow.
> 
> "Bobby," Sam sighs.
> 
> "Oh, this is gonna be fun..." Dean nods.

Well, we did not know a Bobby so it's safe to say if they knew one they did not know us. But, it sounded like we were about to meet one.

> "Well, that does make sense. Bobby would be the first person to tell us if he came acroos hot, girl versions of us," Dean smirks.
> 
> "Yeah, that's true," Sam nods.

I look over my shoulder to Danielle, who is already looking at me through the windshield of Honey, and we give each other a joyful look of shock over the new word of description,

> "Guess we should introduce them to Bobby," Dean states, closing the hood of Danielle's Nova.
> 
> "Whoa," Danielle comments closing the hood of the Impala, "Another dude?"
> 
> "Look, if Cas is right, you're in danger and trust me Bobby's is the safest place," Dean retorts.
> 
> "Bobby is another hunter, he is like a second dad to us... you can trust him," Sam adds.
> 
> "Come on Dani, maybe they can help us," I shrug.
> 
> "Yeah... listen to your little sister," Dean smiles smugly.
> 
> "But, we'll probably end up helping them," I add.

Dean's smug smile fades and he eyes me through the windshield before shooting Danielle a look as she chuckles.

> "What," She shrugs, "She's probably right you know."
> 
> "Just follow me," Dean huffs.

Sam tucks his legs into the Impala and closes his door as Dean gets into the driver's seat and closes his door. Danielle struts over to the passenger window as Sam rolls it down.

> "Where ever we're going, there better be pie," Danielle demands.

Dean sits speechless, staring in shock out Sam's window as he watches Danielle walk away. Sam sits with a smirk trying not to laugh.

> "Shut up," Dean snips at Sam.

As Dean begins to pull off, Danielle starts up Honey and throws her into gear. We follow the Impala off the dirt driveway and onto the main road, keeping a close trail on the boys to who knows where...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Just A Bunch of Idjits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because finding your carbon copies in male form isn't enough, now let's go on an adventure to an unknown house in an unknown location and tempt the fates on survival! Sarah and Danielle are not sold on what the Angel said but that is all about to change... and Danielle may find her match... so to speak.

It was just a few hours of driving before we arrived at our destination. By this point, I had done enough research about the boys to know we were not on a path to our impending doom. I had at least talked Danielle into giving the boys a chance. We had driven down a tree-lined road for a while before turning down a short dirt path. The house was best described as cozy and well-lived in. Smoke billowed from the chimney as the smell of burning wood filled the cool night air. We pulled in next to the Impala and watch as the headlights on baby turn off and the roar of the engine went silent. We roll our windows down as Danielle kills the headlights on honey and turns the engine off. Dean leans into Danielle's window as Sam makes his way to my side and leans in my window.

> "Alright, we gotta brace Bobby for this one. One set of us is enough, so learning there is an eerilyaccurate version of us as girls..." Dean starts, cut off by Danielle clearing her throat at his choice of wording, "Sorry... women... well it may freak him the Hell out."

With a nod from Danielle and I, Sam and Dean open our doors for us. We make our way to the trunk and the boys help us retrieve a few bags before we head for the front door. The boys stand at the top of the stairs, just enough to block us at the bottom of the steps so as not to be seen right away. Dean knocks on the front door and rustling can be heard from inside. The door swings open and an older gentleman in a wheelchair sat in the doorway. He was a fatherly type, retired trucker father type that is. The guy of guy you assume eats nails for breakfast.

> "Boys?" The man greeted Sam and Dean, "Didn't know you'ld be back so soon."
> 
> "Yeah... we had another case we were gonna hit but something came up," Dean explains.
> 
> "Whats wrong? You boys okay?" The man asks concerned.
> 
> "Oh, we're fine, Bobby..." Sam responds, "We need your help though."
> 
> "Well, of course... with what?"
> 
> "Those hunters I called you about earlier... the sisters... they're gonna be around quiet a bit. So, we've gotta keep em safe." Sam answers.
> 
> "Why? Whose after em?" Bobby asks.
> 
> "Michael and Lucifer," Dean answers.
> 
> "Come again? I thought they were after you two idjits," Bobby remarks,concerned.
> 
> "Oh they are," Dean states, "According to Cas there were female versions of me and SAmmy running around," Dean explains as the confussion grows on Bobby's face.
> 
> "And after making phone calls and touching base with everyone we could,it turns out everyone knew them..." Sam adds.
> 
> "Well, not everyone..." Dean jumps in again, "The obnly people who didn;t know about them where the exact people everyone assumed knew them already BECAUSE they are exactly like me and Sam."
> 
> "And that's us three..." Sam states.
> 
> "You lost me..." Bobby states growing more confussed.

Sam and Dean shoot each other a look and then step to the side, revealing Danielle and I standing behind them. Bobby stares at us wide-eyed and curious. After a quick confused glance exchanged between Danielle and me, we finally muster out words.

> "Hi, I'm Sarah..." I shyly wave, "I hear you have a very impressive library of lore," I smile.
> 
> "I'm just here for the pie," Danielle shrugs.
> 
> "Well, I'll be damned... It's like the shock rock version of you idjits," Bobby mutters.
> 
> "I don't know if I should be honored of offended..." Danielle states with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> "Dani... have you looked at us lately?" I add, drawing attention to our very 'Shock Rock' apperance in style.
> 
> "Fair..." Danielle nods.
> 
> "Well, don't just stand there... get in here," Bobby gestures us inside.

Bobby pulls back from the doorway and makes room for us all to enter. Danielle and I look at the boys who also signal us inside, we shrug and head inside with Sam and Dean following. While Sam and Dean fill Bobby in on some details, Danielle and I peer around the front room of the house.

> "Wow..." Danielle comments, stunned, "Hoarder much?"
> 
> "Ilike to call it a vast collection of crap," Bobby retorts.
> 
> "Oh... well, that's totally different," Danielle shrugs sarcasticly.
> 
> "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour," Bobby sighs, ignoring Danielle's comment. "Boys, show em around, I need a drink."
> 
> "Where are they gonna sleep?" Dean asks.
> 
> "Figure it out..." Bobby responds, headed towards a hallway, "You got four people, two rooms, do the math idjits. Room at the top is off limits ladies." 

Bobby chuckles nervously as he disappears down the hallway. Danielle shrugs and makes her way up the stairs, edging past the stair climber chair mounted against the wall.

> "I am cool taking a couch," I state hesitantly.

> "Guests always get the rooms, boys will survive..." Bobby calls from down the hall.

> "I wouldn't argue with him if I were you," Dean remarks.

> "This is one impressive collection," Danielle calls from one of the rooms.

> "Gotta be a little more specific, darlin," Dean calls back.

Danielle struts to the top of the staircase holding a Japanese porn magazine. Dean's eyes widen in shock and horror as Sam and I stand silently, smirking.

> "Hey, how did you find those?" Dean yells up to Danielle as she taunts him.

> "My money says you have the same hiding spots," Bobby yells from the other room.

Dean books it up the stairs as Danielle takes off back towards the bedrooms.

> "So, guess that means you get my room," Sam smirks.
> 
> "Lead the way..." I gesture him ahead of me.

Sam takes my bags and heads up the stairs as I follow behind him. We peer into Dean/s room to see Dean and Danielle wrestling over the magazine on the bed. Danielle, her arm outstretched and the magazine just out of reach, on her back on the bed with a foot planted in Dean's chest and her other hand pressed against his face. Dean struggles to reach the magazine as he claws at Danielle's hand on his face with his other hand, his feet on the floor shuffling to try and gain traction. They catch sight of Sam and me in the doorway and freeze.

> "Nothing to see here," Dean groans.

Sam chuckles and shakes his head, heading to the room just next to Dean's. I watch as Dean and Danielle go back to wrestling over the magazine before following Sam into the bedroom. I walk in and I am blown away by a wall lined with books, Everything you could ever want in a library of lore... Ghosts, vampires, demons, banshees, spells... all of it and more. I drop the one bag I was carrying on the floor by the bed and walk up to the wall of books in awe.

> "Looking for anything in particular?" Sam asks with a smile.
> 
> "No," I chuckle, "Just taking it all in. In my years of research I have never come across so many books having to do with hunting."
> 
> "In one place?" Sam asks, confussed.
> 
> "Collectivly!" I respond with a chuckle.
> 
> "Well, that's just the tip of the iceberg. You should see Bobby's full collection downstairs."

I quickly look at Sam, who was looking at me with a smirk, and my mind went blank as I just froze.

> "You good?" He asks with a questioning look.
> 
> "Yeah..." I nervously smile, "Just a little over whelmed. It's kind of weird being here with you..."

Sam laughs shyly.

> "And your brother!" I add, quickly, embaressed.

Perfectly timed, Dean and Danielle enter the room.

> "So, who won?" Sam asks with a chuckle.
> 
> "Shutup," Dean snips.
> 
> "My collections better," Danielle shrugs.
> 
> "Oh, we are gonna talk later..." Dean smirks as Danielle as me and SAm look to each other with a shudder, "But, for now, let's get downstairs and defuse Bobby."
> 
> "I needa stiff drink," Danielle adds.
> 
> "Dean, don't say it..." Sam states, noting the pervy smile on Dean's face. "Sarah is interested in checking out the big library downstairs anyways."
> 
> "Danielle, you keep your mouth shut!" I add, noting the same pervy smile on her face now.

Danielle and Dean exit the room, chuckling like teenagers, as Sam and I follow just shaking our heads. Dean heads down the stairs with Sam right behind him, Danielle stopping me at the top of the stairs. She waits for the boys to get to the bottom of the stairs before turning her attention to me.

> "I'm not blind, I see what;s going on here," Danielle scolds me in a whisper.
> 
> "What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.
> 
> "I saw how he looked at you back at the house, and you weren't exactly trying to stop him from putting his hands all over you," She whipsers sternly.
> 
> "Oh, you're not gonna take a shot at Dean?"
> 
> "Duh, but at least I admit it."
> 
> "I never denied it, besides aren't you always telling me I need to get laid?"
> 
> "I'm all for you finally joining the dark side but love em and leave em, that's the rule! You don't go catching feelings for some hot guy with a cute smile and pretty eyes..."
> 
> "Are you still talking about Sam?" I chuckle.
> 
> "Shut up!" Danielle snaps back, "No falling for puppy boy! Got it!"

Danielle makes her way down the stairs as I stand there a moment to regain my composure. After fighting off my rising rage, I make my way down the stairs and find everyone in the living room. Dean and Danielle are seated on the couch, a drink in their hands, while Bobby is parked at the far end of the couch, and Sam is perched on the arm of the chair at the other end of the couch with two beers in his hand. Sam spots me entering the room and quickly gestures me over to the chair and offers the drink to me.

> "Could you try any harder Sam?" Dean taunts.

I felt the familiar warmth in my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. I swiftly sit in the chair and stare at the floor, quietly.

> "Figured you could use one," Sam whispers, nudging me and handing me the beer.

I smile at him and shyly take the beer. Sam acted bashful, which didn't help me any, as he fidgets with his bottle in his hands. Dean chuckles at his brother's awkwardness as Danielle gives us the stink eye. Dean notices her grimace and nudges her.

> "Don't worry, sweetheart, Sammy is really bad at this," He comments to her.

> "Dean, leave your damn brother alone," Bobby chimes in.

I sit back in the chair and sip my beer, it was strong but smooth. I nervously drum at my bottle in between sips. As I raise the bottle to my lips once more I am startled by the sudden fluttering and the sudden appearance of the Angel caused me to choke. Danielle, also freaked out by the sudden appearance, jumps to her feet and pulls a knife from her belt sheath, aiming right at Castiel.

> "Relax, you'll get used to that," Dean comments to Danielle before putting his drink to his lips.

Sam rubbed my back as I coughed, trying to breathe, as Danielle put her blade away, and calmly sat back down.

> "Apologies, I did not mean to startle you," Castiel monotonly speaks, " I came to make sure the girls were being well protected."
> 
> "We can handle ourselves," Danielle states.
> 
> "I do not think you grasp the seriousness of the situation," Castiel states to Danielle, "There are two very pwerful Arch Angels looking for you all, and they will stop at nothing to find you."
> 
> "Excuse me, but I'm a little lost here, you mind filling me in?" Bobby chimes in.
> 
> "Danielle and Sarah are mirrored to Sam and Dean. Females versions set on a path to be the ones to reign beside the victor of the final battle. Each created perfectly to match their malen counterpart," Castiel responds.
> 
> "Simple terms, they're apparantly our soulmates," Dean clarifies.
> 
> "So, not only does this world have to deal with you two idjits, we get the pleasure of adding the perfectly matched ,ates for you? Great... double idjits." Bobby sighs.
> 
> "Just look at it this way, Bobby, now you can have a couple of daughters," Dean chuckles, looking over the Danielle who is glaring at him causes him to stop.
> 
> "Oh, yeah, just what I always wanted. I thought just keeping watch over you boys was stressful, what with Dean and the Hell flashbacks," Bobby states making Dean perk up, "And Sam with the Demon blood," Sam hangs his head, "Why not add a couple of equally damaged girls tothat?" Bobby states sarcasticly.
> 
> "So... you said Archangels, and I know you said all this earlier but this is a lot to proces so can we revisit that part?" I hesitantly ask.
> 
> "Lucifer and Michael are at war, Sam and Dean are their vessels, you are their betrothed," Castiel responds.
> 
> "Sweet... wife of the Devil," Danielle chuckles.
> 
> "Nope, wrong side, we're top half," Dean remarks.
> 
> "And, I guess that makes you..." Danielle comments, directing her attention to Sam.
> 
> "Yeah," Sam sighs, "Lucifer's vessel."
> 
> "Is that what the whole Demon blood thing is?" I ask cautiously.

Sam nods, hanging his head in shame.

> "And, you being the wife of Luficer makes sense as to why you're vamp charged," Danielle adds.
> 
> "Where neither of you listening earlier?" Castiel asks, mildly annoyed.
> 
> "Come again," Bobby chimes in, now very concerned.
> 
> "I explained this all to them earlier," Castiel states.
> 
> "Not that," Bobby states, "The first set never listen so what makes you think the new set would..."
> 
> "Oh, Sarah, ya she's vamp charged, " Dean adds with an attitude.
> 
> "Not full vampire," Sam corrects.
> 
> "Defending your girlfriend?" Dean sasses Sam.
> 
> "Well,she'snot full vampire. She's never been fed on by a vampire," Sam states.
> 
> "So, no denial she's your girlfreind?" Dean smirks as he taunts his brother.
> 
> "Enough!" Bobbysnaps at the boys before turning his attention to me, "Sarah... it's Sarah,right?" His tone now calm.
> 
> "Yes, sir." I answer nervously.
> 
> "Now listen, no one here is going to hurt you, but are you really a vampire?" Bobby asks cautiously.
> 
> "Not completely... what Sam said was true. I was was only even given vampire blood, but no vampire has ever fed on me... so only half the process was ever completed I guess. I have vampire traits, but I'm not one... not fully anyways," I explain.
> 
> "What traits?" Bobby asks.
> 
> "Strenght, speed, agility... and we aren;t exactly sure if I can die a human death or if it would take a little more... I just know I can take a hit like no tomorrow," I shrug with a smirk.
> 
> "And other hunters have tried to find outif she can, trust me," Danielle adds.
> 
> "Yeah... no one takes any of this all that well really, once they see me toss a full grown man, or move as fast as I do my cover is usually blown and I'm found out... it's why we hunt alone," I shrug.
> 
> "Someone hunts with us and sees Sarah hop a wall in a single leap, orout run a werewolfand suddenly she's being hunted... it's safer if she isn't being stabbed or shot at," Danielle adds.
> 
> "So, you've been unkilliable so far?" Dean asks. "Lucky for Sammy."
> 
> "Shut up, Dean," Sam snaps.
> 
> "Why, exactly, is Sarah's resistance to death a good thing for him? You're brothergot anger issues or something? Trigger happy maybe?" Danielle asks, becoming uneasy.
> 
> "No, nothing like that, sweetheart. You see, Sammy's got an interesting track record with the ladies, the few he has actually slept with are all dead now," Dean smirks.
> 
> "Dude," Sam snaps, embarassed.
> 
> "Oh, and Sarah and SAm share another fun trait... they both drink blood... well, hers is at least human," Dean adds snarcly.
> 
> "Are you trying for an ass kicking?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "Just giving the facts," Dean shrugs.
> 
> "Boy, if you don't shut your mouth..." Bobby scorns Dean.
> 
> "I'm betting that's impossible," Danielle scoffs.
> 
> "You too, missy..." Bobby sasses Danielle, who slumps backinto her seat, "Sarah..." Bobby's eyes fall back on me.
> 
> "I don't survive on blood..." I blurt out, "Ionly have to drink it like once a month... and not alot."  
>   
> 
> 
> "You ever bit anyone?" Bobby asks.
> 
> "No sir... Danielle is my donor," I respond.
> 
> "Small cut, bleed in a cup, she's all set," Danielle adds.
> 
> "Well..." Bobby sighs, "Could be alot worse."
> 
> "Both Sam and Sarah needed to be stronger... they needed to be more than human," Castiel states.

I sit silently in that chair, stricken with fear. No hunter had ever faced what I am with such a calm outcome so I braced for impact. But, this was not like the past times when hunters found out about my "Secret", I wasn't the only so-called "Monster" in the room. I look at Sam from the corner of my eye as he continues to fidget with his bottle in his hands, looking down at me every so often. The conversation continued, mostly between Bobby and Castiel, as I sat silently waiting for the ball to drop. Dean and Danielle would chime in every so often to either offer information or poke fun at Sam and me, which Bobby would shut down immediately with a simple fatherly glare. As Castiel told the tale of Danielle and I and how our paths led us here, complete with our cosmic connection to the Winchester Brothers, I sat with eyes to the floor. I never had to relive all of my life, every painful detail, before now... let alone twice in one day.

Sam could tell I was beyond uncomfortable and my angst of the situation was growing. He places a hand on my back to try and ease me. I shoot him a shy smile that makes him chuckle, his hair falling into his face as he drops his head to hide his shy smile. As Sam looks up his attention draws to Danielle and Dean, he nudges me and gestures towards them. I look up and catch sight of them playfully teasing one another. Sam leans in as I watch the older siblings act like teenagers.

> "Would you like to check out the library?" Sam whispers, trying not to draw attention, "I can tell this is not the most comfortable conversation for you right now."

I nod and Sam stands up, holding out a hand to help me to my feet. I graciously accept and we both begin to head out of the room but are quickly spotted.

> "Hey," Dean calls out, "Where are you two going?"
> 
> "Uh, library," Sam responds.
> 
> "I know every mark and scar on my brother... I better not find any new ones," Dean calls to me.

Danielle backhands Dean across the chest.

> "Maybe I should be worried about my sister coming back with marks!" Danielle snaps.
> 
> "Sam! Please, he's a pussycat... you;re sister is the one with vamp strength," Dean retorts.
> 
> "Sarah is more likely to fix his wounds, not give him new ones! If he's anything like you he's the one I'm worried about," Danielle adds.
> 
> "Mister sappy-take-it-slow over here, fat chance," Dean chuckles, "I can tell you this, Sam would be the best thing your sister ever had," Dean scoffs.
> 
> "Dean..." Sam sighs with an eye roll.
> 
> "He would be the ONLY thing," Danielle retorts with a smirk.
> 
> "DANI!" I yell, horrified.
> 
> "Oh..." Dean staes in shock and mild delight, "Guess she isn't uch of a threat after all," Dean laughs.
> 
> "Go on you two... you've been embaressed enough," Bobby sighs,waving us to leave the room.

We head down the hall, Sam placing a hand on my back once again to try and ease me.

> "Guess they really are perfectly matched," Sam chuckles nervously.
> 
> "Lucky us," I respond sarcastically.

Sam leads me into a large library/office area. I stand just staring at the book filled walls as Sam walks over to a cupboard. He pulls out two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels then turns to find me still standing in awe, he waves to get my attention and signals me over to a round table in the corner of the room. With a curious look on my face, I join him and we both take a seat at the table.

> "I think we could both use this right now," Sam states pouring each of us a shot worth of whiskey.
> 
> "You have no idea." I sigh.
> 
> "So... was that true?" Sam asks before downing his drink.
> 
> "Was what true?" I ask playing dumb.

I take my shot and, just as any time I have ever drunk in the past, I could not hide my whiskey face. From the corner of my eye, I see a very cute smile form on Sam's face.

> "Shut up..." I groan.
> 
> "I didn't say anything," He laughs, pouring another drink for us both.
> 
> "Your face said it all." I respond, still trying to shake whiskey face.
> 
> "It was cute," Sam chuckles with a shrug.

I try to refrain from smiling.

> "But, what Danielle said... is that true?" Sam asks, nervously.

I sigh, heavily, staring at my glass.

> "Yeah... pathetic, I know," I sigh.
> 
> "No, actually." Sam comments also staring at his glass, "I think it's great."
> 
> "Oh, please tell me you're not saying that because you're one of those guys who has a thing for being a girls first?" I ask with a look of horror on my face.
> 
> "No! Absolutley not!" Sam answers, paniced, "As a matter of fact..." He states, clearing his throat nervously, "I was until about a year ago."

Sam downs his drink and sat waiting for me to burst out laughing. I stare at him in shock, but good shock, for a second just nodding as I sip my whiskey.

> "Wow... nothing?" Sam laughs.
> 
> "I wasn't expecting that, sorry," I srug with a smirk.
> 
> "Really, why?" Sam asks, confused.
> 
> "Do you really have to ask..." I scoff with a chuckle, "You're hot."

No sooner did the words leave my mouth I regretted them and feel myself start to blush. I quickly take my shot and pray whiskey face saves me. I was not so lucky as Sam caught my horrified look and immediately started laughing.

> "Oh man, I'm sorry... I don;t mean to laugh but that was adorable," He chokes out through laughter.
> 
> "No... that was embaressing," I laugh, almost choking on my drink.

Sam takes a few deep breathes to calm himself as Bobby enters the room.

> "Well, at least you two are getting along," Bobby states, joining us at the table. "Cas has his hands full trying to get those two to like each other."
> 
> "Don't let her fool you, Danielle is totally into Dean... she's just thickheaded and stuborn," I laugh.
> 
> "Gee, thats sounds awful familiar, don't it Sam?" Bobby chuckles.
> 
> "Yeah, sure does," Sam sighs with a smile.
> 
> "So, Sarah, how long were you and Dani in that vamp nest?" Bobby asks, stealing Sam's glass and pouring a drink for himself and I.
> 
> "To be honest... it wasn't until after we escaped that we found out exactly how long we were there, time was a blur after a while. After we were picked up and we found out the date and year we realized it had been 6 years... 6 long, agonizing years," I answer, swirling my drink in my glass.
> 
> "I can;t imagine being held captive for that long by a next," Sam states sorrowfully.
> 
> "And living," Bobby adds.
> 
> "Saying it was easy would be a horrible lie," I sigh before taking my shot.
> 
> "From what I hear you didn't survive alone. That's something else, from what your sister did for you." Bobby states looking at Sam from under the brim of his hat. "Sounds like your sister would do anything for you," He adds before sipping his drink.
> 
> "Yeah, she can be a bit much sometimes but I know it comes from a good place in her heart," I state before pouring another drink and handing the glass to Sam. "I don't know if we would survive without eachother."  
>   
> 
> 
> "Sounds like you two need eachother," Bobby states, his eyes moving to Sam, "About as much as you girls need these boys right now."
> 
> "I get that, and I'm all for it... it's getting Dani on board," I respond.
> 
> "Sarah, what can we do to get Danielle to work with us?" Sam asks.

I try to think of the best response, my stare focused on the table. Suddenly it hits me.

> "How would you guys convince Dean?" I ask, my eyes still on the table, "Castiel said that Dean and Danielle are mirrored... how are you going to get him to agree?"

Bobby finishes his drink, pours a new one, and slides the glass to Sam.

> "You might wanna give her that back," Bobby states pointing to my glass in Sam's hand, "Because I'm gonna need this," He states grabbing the half full bottle of Jack Daniels and proceeds to leave the room.

Sam and I watch as he exits, leaving us alone once again.

> "Was that the last bottle?" I ask trying to strike conversation as SAm hands me my glass back.
> 
> "Of that, yes..." Sam answers, "There is stronger."

I shake my head, wide-eyed.

> "Yeah, didn't think so..." Sam chuckles.

I spin my cup in my hands on the table, the same question tumbling through my mind... and suddenly it spewed out like word vomit.

> "Do you think it's true... that your Angel friend is right about us... and Dani and Dean?" I ask without thought, my heart pounding in my chest.

Every second of the three it took Sam to respond was agony, my brain went over every possible reason why what I just did was the worst idea ever. Of course, he didn't believe it, if there were women created to be the perfect match to these two it sure as shit wasn't me and Danielle! While I felt my sister got the attractive genes and I got whatever was left she would beg to differ, but it still wasn't enough... it was never going to be enough.

> "Yeah...," Sam answers, nodding and staring down at his drink in his hands, "Given everything, the facts, what you and Dani have been through, what we've been through... I feel Cas is right."

Sam looks at me from the corner of his eye, still gripping his glass tight in his hands. He seems nervous and bashful of his answer.

> "You?" He asks, hesitantly.
> 
> "Oddly... yes." I answer, my mind not even having time to process the question.

Sam sighs, a smile forming on his face as he raises his glass to cheers with me.

> "To the rest of our lives," Sam smirks at me.

I try with all my might to stop the cheesy smile forming on my face as I raise my glass.

> "However long that may be," I rebuttle, clinking my glass against his.

We down our drinks and set our glasses on the table, Sam chuckling at my after taste face.

> "So..." Sam starts, clearing his throat out of nervousness, "Should we go check on Dean and Danielle? Make sure they haven't killed each other."
> 
> "Oh, Dani won't kill Dean..." I comment, pushing my chair back from the table, "Not until she gets a test drive anyways."
> 
> "What, the Impala?" Sam asks, confused, pushing his chair back from the table and standing up.
> 
> "Nope... your brother," I answer with a grin, standing up, "Come on, big guy>" I chuckle, patting Sam's chest as he stands in stunned shock, "Let's checl the elders."

I go to turn and get a sudden head rush, grabbing the table quickly.

> "Who, that hit all at once." I remark, holding myself steady.
> 
> "You okay?" Sam asks, arms out to catch me if I fall.
> 
> "Oh yeah, I'm just a light weight." I laugh.

Sam helps guide me out of the library and down the hall, his hand on my back to steady me or catch me if I fall. We get back to the living room to find a very flustered Castiel watching Dean and Danielle go shot for shot as Bobby eagerly await one of them to admit defeat.

> "How's it going in here?" Sam asks with a chuckle.
> 
> "This may take more time," Castiel responds.
> 
> "And more booze," Bobby adds, unamused.
> 
> "How much have they drank?" Sam asks, amazed.

Bobby holds up the quarter of a bottle that is left.

> "That was a little more than half full... didn't take long," Sam laughs.
> 
> "It WAS new," Bobby scolds.
> 
> "Wait..." Danielle chimes in, "I know your tolerance, bitch, you weren't exactly gone long in the other room... how are you still standing?"
> 
> "Got help," I respond, pointing to Sam who has an arm around me.
> 
> "Me and Sarah can make a run," Sam remarks.
> 
> "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Dean perks up, "You two... alone... in Baby?"
> 
> "Yeah, we'll be quick," Sam shrugs.
> 
> "That... sounds like a personal problem," Danielle slightly slurs.

Dean chuckles at Danielle.

> "Good one..." Dean smirks, "Okay, you two, get more booze," Dean states, tossing his keys to Sam, clearly buzzed. "You..." He directs at Danielle, "Let's go, I didnt hear you quit."
> 
> "Because I didn't, pretty boy," Danielle retorts, pouring another round.
> 
> "Cas, Bobby, you got this?" Sam asks.
> 
> "We have control over the situation," Castiel responds.
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, we got em," Bobby answers.
> 
> "We'll be right back," Sam states as he ushers me towards the door.

The cool night air was refreshing and settle my spinning enough for me to walk straight. Sam continued to walk with me, opening my door, and helping me into the car. As he closed the door and moved to the driver's side of the car I melted into the passenger seat of the Impala. It was well worn, like a marshmallow in softness, I curled up in the seat like a tired child as Sam climbed into the driver's seat. The engine turns over and I hear Sam giggle at the sight of me before pulling around Honey and up the dirt path to the Main road. Once on the Main stretch Sam cruises along with nothing but the sounds of the night around us.

> "Comfy?" Sam asks.
> 
> "I will never admit this in front of Danielle, but, dear God yes," I answer from my curled up position. "So, how far is the store?"
> 
> "About a mile or so, but figured I would take the long way," Sam answers.

I poke my head up in the seat and look around.

> "Wait... what... where are we going?" I ask looking into the darkness.
> 
> "I just figured let them handle what they need to work out, whatever they need to do, give them a few extra minutes to do it," Sam shrugs.
> 
> "You mean let them finish that bottle so they have tp dip into the harder stuff?"
> 
> "Yeah," He chuckles, "And, that also gives us time... to... I mean," He states nervously.
> 
> "Sam... why does it sound like you're trying to get laid?" I laugh.
> 
> "No..." He laughs nervously, "That's not to say that I wouldn't, I just... not now... I mean, I'm not saying I;m going to later, either... not later tonight, I mean..."
> 
> "Holy shit," I interupt.
> 
> "What? What happened?"
> 
> "Your brother was right, you are really bad at this," I laugh.
> 
> "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Sam chuckles, "What I meant was, since we've accepted this, maybe take this as a chance to get a little detail information... without interuption."
> 
> "About each other, or the situation?"
> 
> "Both, really."
> 
> "Good, I have some questions," I state, sitting up fully in my seat.
> 
> "Alright, go ahead," Sam responds, nervously.
> 
> "So, Lucifer, you being his vessel I'm guessing that's him wanting tp use your body?"
> 
> "Yes..."  
>   
> 
> 
> "Weird."
> 
> "Yeah, I've had time to adjust to the weird."
> 
> "What about me?"
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "I mean, am I a vessel for someone or does Lucifer want my body... just in a different way?"

Sam bursts out laughing at my question which makes me start laughing.

> "I, uh, don't know... but, I;m assuming the second half of that would come into play somewhere," Sam responds in full hysterics.
> 
> "Yeah, not keen on the idea of my first time being with the Devil..." I shudder, "Ew, that sounds like a bad cult porn."
> 
> "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Sam asks, calming from his laughter but hesitently.
> 
> "Sure... seems only fair," I shrug.
> 
> "The blood cravings... how do those work exactly?"
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Is it a lot... a little? I know Dani said she bleeds into a glass, but are we talking a shot glass, coffee mug, beer mug?"
> 
> "Wow," I laugh, "Going full detail, okay... well, once every three weeks to a month I'll need blood. Not a lot, more than a shot glass, but less than a drinking glass. Honestly, it all depends on how much power I use."
> 
> "Why does she bleed into a glass?"
> 
> "Well, I've never bitten anyone and aim to keep it that way... plus, I don't know if I can pass it on and don't want to find out... it's part of why I'm still... you know," I respond, embarassed.
> 
> "Makes sense, you don't want to get caught up and lose yourself for a moment, just long enough to give in to an urge that may rise..." Sam states.
> 
> "Bingo..."
> 
> "Just part though?" He asks, confused.
> 
> "I've always said I was waiting for the perfect guy..." I respond.
> 
> "I see..." Sam smirks, "So, what happens if you go to long without blood?"
> 
> "It's like when someones blood sugar drops, first I get weak, then dizzy, then I can pass out... we've never let it go beyond that point because we're afraid of what could come next."
> 
> "Do you think you would die?"
> 
> "That's the assumption," I sigh, "How about you with the Demon Blood?"
> 
> "Well, thats a bit more complicated. The amount can be any amount, the more I take in the stronger I am," He pauses with a sigh, "Dean hates it, but, I'm able to save so many lives this way."
> 
> "How?" 
> 
> "I can force a Demon from a vessel with little to no harm to the person... killing the Demon."
> 
> "Well, I would call that a win."
> 
> "Yeah, he doesn't think so."
> 
> "Well, if it makes you feel any better... I get it," I smile.
> 
> "You know... it kinda does," He smiles back.

Sam pulls into the parking lot lined with a few stores, parking in front of a liquor store.

> "Any requests?" He asks, putting the car in park.
> 
> "Whatever you like, I'll like," I shrug.
> 
> "You know, I'm pretty sure you're gonna be right," He smiles.

Sam leaves the Impala running with the windows down as he quickly runs inside. I stare out the window into the night sky trying to think of things to ask, but I felt like I already knew this man because of the books. I had grown to care very deeply for the character Sam Winchester... dare I say had grown to love him. Coming to terms with the fact he was a real person and already knowing how much our lives had in common made this part of the journey fairly easy. Queen to the Devil and carbon copy to Sam was going to take more time, however. Given what I had already faced up until now I can say this much, I sure as Hell can't wait to see what this journey has in store for Danielle and me.

To Be Continued...


	3. Deadly Darlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can you honestly expect to hide from the Devil himself? Don't expect it to be too long especially when his vessel and Queen are on the line. Not every case is as simple as it seems, and sometimes you need a little extra help.

By the time Sam and I arrived back from the store a half-hour had gone by, a few intentional "wrong" turns on the way back may have been to blame. We had honestly hoped that enough time had gone by that Dean and Danielle settled their differences and were willing to work together. As we walked in we were anything but prepared for what we saw. 

> "Hey, we're back," Sam calls out as we enter the house.

> "Kitchen," Bobby calls out from down the hall.

> "Where are..." Sam begins to call out, his words cut short by the sight he catches once fully passed the front door.

I step in from behind him and catch sight of what stopped Sam cold in his tracks.

> "Nevermind..." Sam calls out.

Sam and I stand in horrified silence as we walk into Danielle straddled over Dean's lap as he sits on the couch, one hand is up the back of her shirt while his other arm is wrapped around her hip, clutching her to him. I didn't need to see their faces to know they were tightly locked together at the mouths.

> "Oh my God!" I blurt out, without meaning to, at the sight.

Dean and Danielle stop, suddenly as Danielle turns her upper body while Dean peers around her, both of them staring at Sam and me.

> "Oh, hey," Dean smile, "So... you get the booze?"

Sam and I nod, the look of horror still on our faces.

> "Awesome," Danielle exclaims, "Give it!" She pulls an arm from around Dean's neck, reaching excitedly for the bottle.

Sam pulls one of the two large bottles of whiskey from the bag in his arm and quickly places it on the coffee table in front of them. Danielle grabs it, Dean cradling her as she leans back to retrieve it.

> "Thanks guys," Dean smirks, pulling Danielle back into his lap.
> 
> "Yeah... no problem," I mutter, nervously.

Sam and I turn to head down the hall.

> "Oh, by the way," Dean calls out, stopping us in our tracks, "Might want to sleep with headphones on," Dean winks at us before returning back to his and Danielle's prior engagements.

Sam and I shudder and quickly make our way to the kitchen where we find Bobby and Castiel. Bobby is parked at one end of the table, his hat in one hand as he rubbed his face with the other hand. Castiel paced the floor behind Bobby.

> "Well, at least they are getting along," Sam sighs.

As he places the bags on the table I hear Danielle giggle. I turn and see her run across the hall and up the stairs with Dean following right behind, bottle in hand.

> "And there goes any chance I had of sleeping tonight," I sigh.
> 
> "What exactly did we miss?" Sam asks.
> 
> "I am not exactly understranding of it myself," Castiel retorts.
> 
> "One minute they are fighting and the next... well you saw," Bobby adds.
> 
> "Unfortunatley," I shudder.

I reach into the bag, pull out one of the bottles, and pour a shot worth into a glass on the table. I down the drink without a care as to whose glass that was and immediately begin to pour another.

> "You okay?" Bobby asks as he stares at me in shock.
> 
> "Oh, yeah, I'm good," I respond before taking the second shot.
> 
> "Well, the way your kicking those back tells me you aren't exactly fine," Bobby states.
> 
> "Maybe... maybe not," I sigh.
> 
> "Let me guess... Danielle is doing what she specifically forbid you from doing?"

I look at him across the table, bottle, and glass in hand, almost shocked.

> "You're good," I state in awe.
> 
> "Welp, knowing the boys so well means, I guess, I know you girls as well," He shrugs with a smile.
> 
> "Yeah, I guess you do," I smile, setting the bottle on the table. "And... Castiel, right?"

The Angel stops pacing and looks at me.

> "Yes," He nods.
> 
> "Thank you," I smile.
> 
> "I... I don;t understand," He says, puzzled.
> 
> "For finding us, saving Dani, connecting us with the guys here," I explain.
> 
> "It was my job..." Castiel starts, Bobby stopping him.
> 
> "Just say 'You're welcome", Cas," Bobby chuckles.
> 
> "You're welcome," Castiel nods.
> 
> "Oh man, you're about as good with emotions as Sam is with flirting," I luagh.
> 
> "You poor thing, you had to deal with that mess," Bobby chuckles.

I laugh, nodding while Sam becomes flustered.

> "I'm right here! And, I'm not that bad at it," He exclaims.
> 
> "No, you're pretty bad at it," Bobby laughs.

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, trying to not smile or blush.

> "But, I will say this," Bobby says starting to smile, "If he is trying... awful as it may be," He smirks at Sam, "You must be some kind of special, Sam isn't the flirtin type."

Sam hangs his head and attempts to hide his shame and blushing, I nod as well trying to not show my rosy cheeks.

> "It appears the girls are comfortable with the situation, now we can discuss what comes next," Castiel chimes in.
> 
> "Give it a rest, Cas," Bobby rolls his eyes, "We'll settle all that in the morning. For now, I'm gonna get to know one of my two new daughters," Bobby smiles and signals me to sit, his words cause Sam to almost his drink he had just poured.
> 
> "Wow," Sam chokes out, "Wasting no time huh, Bobby?"
> 
> "Maybe I always wanted a girl," Bobby sasses, "And no matter how long your hair gets, you just don't cut it."

Sam shakes his head, fighting a smirk, as he and I sit across from Bobby.

> "I will begin preparations the," Castiel announces.
> 
> "You sure? I've never hung out with an Angel before," I comment.
> 
> "There will be time for formal gatherings once Michael and Lucifer are dealt with," Castiel states before taking off in a flutter.
> 
> "Bundle of laughs, that one," Bobby comments.
> 
> "So, you're ike a dad to Sam and Dean," I ask.
> 
> "Closest thing they got anyways," Bobby responds, "You two girls aint got anything like that, huh?"

I shake my head.

> "Well, you do now," Bobby adds.

It was an odd thought... family. But, as the night went on and hours passed I began to feel like we may have found one. Bobby told embarrassing stories about the boys and I learned all that happened beyond the end of the books, what Sam and Dean have been through. The details of our lives were explained, the good, the bad, and everything in-between as I sat nervously, waiting for Bobby's reaction. He sat for a moment but explained his views were of a person and their actions. Since my goal was to find a way to either cure me or reverse it with the worst case being live as a mutant vamp but never harming a single person he did not view me as a monster.

At some point, we moved to the front room, mainly due to poor sound insulation between the two floors. The conversation continued as well as the drinks until the animals upstairs fell silent and Bobby felt it safe to retire to his room. Sam and I sat for about another hour, laughing and talking, sharing hunting stories before I fell asleep, which I don't exactly remember doing. All I remember was waking up to sunlight pouring in through the window of the living room, and a very displease Dani standing in the doorway. As I began to sit up I realized I was asleep curled in Sam's lap, who was just now waking up himself. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at me as he stretched, then becoming startled by Dani as his eyes caught her.

> "Whoa!" Sam jumped, "You're just as bad as Dean... which is weirdly appropriate."
> 
> "Stop with the look," I sighed as I slide over from Sam's lap to sit next to him, "Nothing happened."
> 
> "No... nothing." Sam quickly confirmed.

She gives us the "I'm watching you" gesture and heads down the hallway to the kitchen where we can hear Dean and Bobby.

> "Sorry, didn't mean to pass out on you... in your lap... how did I?" I say shyly.
> 
> "You didn't... you, uh, fell asleep on the arm of the couch and looked uncomfortable so I, kinda, moved you," He answers with a smirk.
> 
> "Oh... well, thank you," I smile.

He smiles with a nod and we both make our way to the kitchen. Dean sits next to Bobby going over a case while Danielle stands at the counter making breakfast.

> "Eggs, anyone? Sarak sitdown you need to eat," Danielle orders me.
> 
> "You too Sammy," Dean adds.
> 
> "I'm not hungry," I comment as I sit down.
> 
> "Me either," Sam adds, sitting next to me.
> 
> "You're eating," Dean and Danielle command in unison.

Sam and I roll our eyes.

> "So, what'cha got Bobby?" Sam asks.
> 
> "Couple Demons few towns over causing a mess," Bobby answers.
> 
> "Sarah, got any of the new gear ready?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "Yeah, got a few up and running," I answer.
> 
> "Whoa, who said you two were coming?" Dean chimes in.
> 
> "Dani, please don't answer that..." I blurt in a groan, knowing full well she was going to reference her antics from the prior evening.
> 
> "Why not, Dean?" Sam rebuttles, "If they are exactly like us they won't slow us down, they'll help."

Dean sighs and sits back in his seat.

> "Your brother is right, these girls aren't your run of the mill hunters," Bobby adds.
> 
> "Fine, but I'm in charge," Dean huffs.

Danielle lets out a laugh.

> "I'm sorry, you have something to say about that?" Dean questions her.
> 
> "Like you were charge last night?" Danielle mumbles.
> 
> "Oh God..." I groan in disgust.

Dean perks up in his chair as Sam, Bobby, and I try to hold in our laughter. Danielle turns to hand me a plate and jumps back, dropping the plate, and quickly whips a gun from the rear of her waistband, pointing it behind Sam and me.

> "The fuck!" Danielle screams.

Dean and Bobby look up as Sam and I whip around in our seats. There standing in the doorway was a man in a black suit with slicked-back black hair.

> "So... rumors are true then?" Spoke the man with a british accent.
> 
> "What do you want Crowley?" Dean barks.
> 
> "Who is that?" Danielle commands.
> 
> "Crowley," Dean answers.
> 
> "I got that part, who or what is a Crowley?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "King of the Crossroads," Crowley announces with a slight bow.
> 
> "A Demon!?" I ask in shock.
> 
> "Indeed," Crowley retorts.
> 
> "He's fine," Sam adds, easing Danielle.

Danielle slowly lowers her gun, tucking it back into the rear of her waistband.

> "Let me guess..." Crowley eyes Danielle, "Dani?"

He walks partway around the table, stopping at the head of the table to have all of us in view.

> "That makes you..." He points to me with a smirk, "Sarah."

I nod, still a little stunned.

> "Well, I must admit, not what I expected the female versions of these two to look like," He comments.
> 
> "Spit it out, Crowley," Dean snaps.
> 
> "Word travels fast, just had to see for myself," Crowley remarks.
> 
> "Alright, you saw em..." Bobby quickly adds, "Now either give us something worth our time or blink your demon ass right back out of here," Bobby sasses.
> 
> "Wait..." I blurt out, "If the King of the Crossroads knows we are here..."
> 
> "So does Lucifer..." Sam finishes.
> 
> "Precisely," Crowley confirms, "That brings me to my other reason for the impromptu visit... you;re about to walk right into a trap."
> 
> "Excuse me?" Dean questions.
> 
> "He's right..." retorts the sudden addition, Castiel.

Our attention swiftly turns to the Angel now standing at the opposite end of the table from Crowley.

> "Ah, Castiel, nice of you to join us," Crowley greets him.
> 
> "What do you mean we are walking into a trap?" Sam asks.
> 
> "Your meeting was premature, your paths were not yet meant to cross," Castiel informs us.
> 
> "So, what, they're trying ti sperate us?" Dean asks.
> 
> "Yes," Castiel responds.
> 
> "Yeah, not gonna happen," Dean scoffs.
> 
> "Awe, look at you being all protective and shit," Danielle teases.
> 
> "Listen, sweetheart, don't get all excited. We just don't need anything these sons of bitches can use as leverage falling into their hands," Dean retorts.
> 
> "Don't sweetheart me, I can cover my own ass and I'll bet money I save your ass before you save mine!" Danielle snaps back.
> 
> "Please, I could shoot circles around you," Dean chuckles.

Danielle picks up the spatula from the counter and smacks Dean in the back of the head. He sits bolt upright from shock and pain then whips around in his chair to Danielle, who already has her gun out and in his face.

> "Let's dance," Danielle smirks.

Dean adjusts himself, uneasily, in his seat.

> "Are you two idjits done?" Bobby yells.

Danielle lowers her gun as Dean turns back around in his chair.

> "Alright... she may be like me... maybe a little," Dean shrugs.
> 
> "Shall you two be needing a room?" Crowley questions.
> 
> "Again..." Bobby sighs.
> 
> "Well... congrats then," Crowley responds.
> 
> "As Dean said, that's not going to happen..." Sam chimes in, cutting the tension, "But, not because we feel you need protection or that you're leverage..." He adds, nervously, looking between Danielle and me.
> 
> "Well, it's not like you guys need protection, clearly you guys are leagues ahead of us," I quickly add.
> 
> "I wouldn't say leagues," Sam chuckles.
> 
> "Hell isn't this painful," Crowley sighs.
> 
> "You're telling me," Dean adds.

Sam and I awkwardly hang our heads.

> Shall we continue?" Crowley asks, all of us bring our attention to him, "Now, I can't tell you how many there are..."
> 
> "Can't or won't?" Dean interupts.
> 
> "Can't," Crowley remarks sharply, "Need I remind you we are currently on the same team."
> 
> "Doesn't mean we trust you," Sam retorts.
> 
> "Regardless," Crowley continues, "The amount of goons is unknown, so, your best resource is to assume you're out numbered."
> 
> "As much as it pains me to say, Crowley is correct... Lucifer knows you are all together and will attempt to seperate you," Castiel adds.
> 
> "Hope you kids pack plenty of Holy Water," Bobby sighs.
> 
> "I'll pack everything I've built so far," I state.
> 
> "Built?" Dean asks with a confused look.
> 
> "Yeah, Sarah is crazy with the gadgets she comes up with," Danielle chuckles.
> 
> "Really?" Sam asks excitedly.
> 
> "Yeah," I respond shyly, "It's not super impressive, just a few things I've come up with," I shrug.
> 
> "Well, I can't wait to see them," He smiles.
> 
> "Alright, put your nerd boner away and let's get packing," Dean rolls his eyes.
> 
> "I suppose I will be off then," Crowley states.
> 
> "You hear anything you keep us up to date, you hear me?" Dean states with an attitude.
> 
> "Yes, well I'll see what I can do," Crowley smirks, "Ladies... been a pleasure," He nods to Danielle and me, "One I hope to have again soon."
> 
> "Hey..." Dean barks, "Back off."

Dean stops, suddenly realizing how defensive he was becoming. He tries to regain himself and play it off as nothing.

> "They don't need some smooth talking demon making their lives more of a mess than it already is, alright," Dean states, not even believing himself.

I fight the urge to laugh, Bobby and Sam stare at one another in shocked confusion. Castiel just looks confused and Crowley just shocked, while Danielle smugly smiles and crosses her arms.

> "Wow," Danielle chuckles, "That was about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter."
> 
> "But, crunchy peanut butter is not smooth... it is very bumpy and textured," Castiel chimes in.
> 
> "Yeah, we get it, Cas," Dean snips.
> 
> "So, no sarcasm at all huh Angel boy?" Danielle asks in curious amazement.
> 
> "Castiel is a very literal kind of guy," Bobby answers, "So, be careful what you say around him."
> 
> "Got it," Danielle nods, "And how about..." Danielle turns to speak to Crowley, but finds the demon has already vanished, "You're not there..."
> 
> "Castiel, you got any more..." I speak, turning back towards Castiel who is also now gone, "Does no one say good-bye!" I blurt out.
> 
> "Nope," Sam answers.
> 
> "So, let me make sure I understand what just got told to us..." Danielle begins, her tone stern, as she begins to rub Dean's shoulders.
> 
> "Oh, hey now," Dean smiles, sinking into his chair.
> 
> "The four of us are going yo go hunt some demons..." Danielle begins to rub harder.

Bobby sits silently, uneasy, waiting, and almost knowing what's about to happen. Sam and I watch in stunned silence.

> "Oh yeah... get deep in there," Dean remarks, sinking more into his chair.
> 
> "And these demons are here to lure us to them," Danielle's teeth clenching, her grip tightening.
> 
> "Uh... getting a little tight there, darlin," Dean says with a nervous chuckle.
> 
> "So they can kidnap my little sister..." Danielle's thumbs now digging into Dean's shoulders hard.
> 
> "Yup, painful now," Dean whines.
> 
> "And keep her as Lucifer's bride!" Danielle growls through gritted teeth.

Dean sits stiffened and hunched in pain.

> "Get her off... I think she pinched off blood flow," Dean groans in pain.
> 
> "Dani, come on, let him go," I speak trying not to laugh.

Danielle lets Dean go, Dean hunched over still in pain, and she moves around the table towards the door.

> "Sarah, let's go. I'll be damned if you end up Lucifer's bitch," Danielle demands.
> 
> "No one is going to be anyones bitch," Dean chokes out.
> 
> "Dani, start packing, I'll test run a few new things and bring them to you," I state as I stand up from the table.
> 
> "Hey, I'll help," Sam says quickly standing.
> 
> "Dude, you are not hiding your desperate," Danielle laughs.
> 
> "I am not desperate... just, curious," Sam shrugs.
> 
> "I could always use a test subject," I smile.
> 
> "Better you than me," Danielle shrugs and heads off down the hallway.
> 
> "Test subject?" Dean asks, concerned.
> 
> "Well, yeah, if something needs adjusting it's easier if I'm not the one wearing it," I shrug.
> 
> "Boy, you must really like this one if you're willing to possibly be electrocuted," Bobby chuckles.
> 
> "No... pelted with rock salt, maybe," I state.
> 
> "Wouldn't be the first time," Sam sighs with a smirk.
> 
> "Guess I'll load up the car," Dean states rubbing his shoulder with a look of pain on his face.

Sam stands and assists me from my seat and we make our way upstairs. I make my way into Sam's room and pull out a duffle bag from under the bed. Sam follows and watches curiously as I pull a thin wired vest and, what looks like a hockey puck, out. I throw the puck on the bed and hand him the vest.

> "Okay, put this on," I excitedly state.
> 
> "Sure," He smirks, "What's this?"
> 
> "It's a rock salt vest, in a pinch you hit a trigger and it pelts rock salt out the front anf back," I explain.
> 
> "Wow... that's really smart," Sam nods, clicking the vest.

I chuckle a bit noticing Sam struggling a bit in the overly snug vest.

> "Oh man, let me fix that before it cuts off circulation," I say trying to hide my laughter.
> 
> "It's not that bad," He struggles shifting the vest.
> 
> "Lucky for you I didn;t measure it on Dani, my bust line is saving you right now," I chuckle as I adjust the vest.

Sam stares at the ceiling awkwardly.

> "I... uh, didn't notice," Sam states trying not to smile.

> "You're a liar," I smirk.

> "What... no," Sam tries not to smile.

A sudden snap goes off and Sam jerks in pain. I gasp and realize the vest not only went off as I was trying to adjust it but that Sam was wearing it inside out.

> "You know that was the universe calling you on your bullshit, right?" I ask in a cocky tone.
> 
> "Alright, I've noticed," Sam admits, through gritted teeth, "Not one to comment on those things."
> 
> "Yeah, well I commend you for that," I smile, "But, I'll be first to admit that I come with my own floatation devices," I laugh.
> 
> "That's a new one," Sam chuckles, removing the vest.
> 
> "Hey, if I have anything going for me I will admit I have a great rack," I smirk as I help remove the vest.
> 
> "No... I would disagree," Sam states.
> 
> "Really? Whats your vote?" I ask as I turn to retrive my glasses from the bed side table.
> 
> "First thing I actually noticed were your eyes," Sam states, "And I don't think it did too much damage."

I put my glasses on as I turn to Sam whom I was not prepared to see shirtless before me, inspecting the red patch on his chest.

> "You good?" He asks with a smile.
> 
> "Oh, yeah... I'm fine," I answer, wide-eyed.

Sam chuckles and flips the vest the right way and puts it on again. I begin to readjust it, feeling his eyes on me.

> "I'm serious though, you do have really pretty eyes," He states in a low voice.

I can feel myself blushing and I couldn't;t help the cheesy smile I felt form on my face.

> "Thanks," I choke out, finishing my adjustments and looking up to see him staring at me, "What?"
> 
> "Nothing," He shrugs with a grin.
> 
> "This thing is loaded for three blasts, Sam," I chuckle.
> 
> "You'll only hurt yourself," He taunts.
> 
> "Cute and smart..."
> 
> "Ya, you are," He mumbles.
> 
> "Slick," I smile.
> 
> "So, listen, if we really are about to walk into a trap, I want to make sure nothing happens to you," Sam remarks with a sincere tone.
> 
> "That's what these nifty gadgets are for," I comment back without realizing what was happening.
> 
> "No, I mean... I would feel better if you and I... stood together on this one," Sam comments, shyly.
> 
> "Sam, are you trying to tell me you want to protect me?"
> 
> "Maybe offer extra protection... if you're okay with that," He shrugs.
> 
> "You two know more about the situation than we do..." I finish adjusting the vest. "All set, it's rigged for you to wear now, button is on the hip..."
> 
> "Sarah..." Sam draws my attention, "You're staying with me, I'm not going to let a single demon harm you, okay?"

I stare into those beautiful puppy dog eyes of his and realize he isn't going to back down.

> "Maybe, put a shirt on first there Romeo?" Danielle chimes in from the doorway.

We both look at Danielle standing in the doorway as she glares at us.

> "Right," Sam nods as he clears his throat.
> 
> "Got the shoes?" Danielle asks.
> 
> "Yeah..." I answer as I rush to my bag and pull out a pair of slightly lifted biker boots.

I hand them off to Danielle and turn my attention back to the duffle bag.

> "Hey, lover boy," Danielle calls to Sam as she leads him out to the hallway.

Sam follows her.

> "I heard what you said, and you care about her I get that... butif anything happens to my sister, whatever Lucifer is going to do to you will seem like a cake walk compared to what I'll do," Danielle solds Sam.

Sam nods and Danielle heads back towards the stairs, leaving Sam to join me once again in the bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed putting my platform boots on, my eyes not raising out of embarrassment.

> "I'm sorry about Dani," I sigh.
> 
> "I'm not worried about her," Sam shrugs, "I already told you, nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am around."

I look up at him, his smirk caught me and I smile. I grab the last few pieces off the bed and toss them into a mini backpack sitting next to me before throwing the bag over my shoulder. Sam makes his way past me to the window as I stand, now 4 inches taller in my boots. I go to head for the door but I am suddenly yanked backward and realize Sam has hold of my backpack as he stares out the window.

> "Whoa, what the..." I stumble, catching my balance.

Sam lets go of my bag and wraps his arm around me, still with his gaze out the window watching Dean as he leans against his car.

> "I'm sure you can tell I'm not really good at... whatever I'm trying to do..." Sam chuckles.
> 
> "Don't worry, I'm equally as bad, if you couldn't tell..." I smile.
> 
> "Well, I wanted to do something last night in the car, but I chickened out. I also don't want to hear it from Dani and Dean so..." Sam trails off.
> 
> "Do what?"

Sam sees Danielle walk outside and he sees his chance. He moves away from the window, letting the curtains fall back into place. Before I have a moment to say anything else or question what he is talking about, his hand touches my cheek and he pulls me in. Suddenly his lips are pressed to mine and I stand frozen for a moment, shocked, not knowing what to do. But, as Sam's hand slides down my cheek, gracing my shoulder, and onto my back to pull me in closer, I wrap my arms around him. No words can express that moment except bliss. My stomach full of butterflies and my head spinning, I let myself flow with the passion that fueled that moment. Sam loosened his grip and our eyes met as our lips parted and we drew back from one another just enough to see the other's face yet still close enough that he could brush his lips against mine.

> "Thats what you wanted to do last night? What stopped you?" I ask in a whisper.
> 
> "I told you, not that good at this... not like Dean," He smiles.
> 
> "It's okay... I like tha way you are, not so fast, more caring," I smile.
> 
> "I actually was nervous you might hit me," Sam laughs.
> 
> "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to... the kissing part, not the hitting," I chuckle.
> 
> "You two better move it before they come looking for you," Bobby's voice calls from the door.

Sam and I jump back from one another and quickly turn to Bobby.

> "Oh, cut that out. I;m not the one you've got to be worried about," Bobby chuckles. "Matter of fact, it's nice to see you smiling boy... your brother and your sister may not be thrilled..."

Sam and I roll our eyes.

> "But, they'll get over it. You;re grown ass adults, not some screw up teenagers... and they ain't your parents. Besides, according to, well damn near everyone, you two are perfect for eachother... same with Danielle and Dean," Bobby sighs, adjjusting his hat, "Scary as that thought may be."
> 
> "Yeah... Danielle actually having a perfect guy out there and finding him is a happy and horrifying thought all at the same time," I chuckle.
> 
> "Don't worry about DAnielle and Dean... I'll handle them. The only thing you better worry about, Sam, is keeping this young lady safe! You come back without her and I'm gonna be a Hell of a bigger problem for you than her sister," Bobby smiles.
> 
> "You got it, Bobby," Sam chuckles.
> 
> "Now, get out there before those two come looking for you," Bobby says moving from the doorway.

Sam holds a hand out, gesturing me out before him, then he follows behind me. Sam and I head down the stairs and spot Dean and Danielle at the bottom of the stairs.

> "Don;t you two idjits start," Bobby calls out from the top of the steps, "They were with me."

Dean and Danielle relax their stances in the doorway.

> "Alright, well, we decided to play it safe and go in one car, all together," Dean states.
> 
> "And I've already called shotgun," Danielle adds.
> 
> "I'm alright with that," Sam shrugs.
> 
> "Now, don't go whining and... wait, what?" Dean abruptly stops.
> 
> "Yeah, I'm fine if Dani wants to ride shotgun and I'm backseat..."
> 
> "With Sarah," Danielle finishes.
> 
> "Who is suddenly taller," Dean adds, confused.
> 
> "You'll see why," I smirk, "Which reminds me," I add excitedly as I pull my bag of my shoulder and retreive two sets of finger armor, handing one set over to Danielle.
> 
> "This isn't a fashion show, you know," Dean remarks, annoyed.
> 
> "Simmer down, Sparky. Pure silver finger armor, holy water dipper, and enccrusted with..." Danielle explains, slipping hers over each middle finger.
> 
> "Diamonds?" Dean asks in confusion.
> 
> "Pressure pressed rock salt," Sam chuckles in awe.
> 
> "Bingo," Danielle states.
> 
> "Not bad..." Dean shrugs, trying to be cool about it.
> 
> "Not bad?" Bobby scoffs, "That's brilliant!"
> 
> "Is that what you were working on with Sam?" Dean asks.
> 
> "No, Sam lift your shirt," I excitedly instruct Sam.
> 
> "Whoa..." Dean throws his hands up, "No one wants to see that... well, excpet you," Dean states to me.
> 
> "Shut up, Dean," Sam rolls his eyes as he lifts his shirt, revealing the vest.
> 
> "Bullet proof vest, big deal," Dean shrugs.

Danielle backhands Dean in the chest, finger armor on, knocking the wind out of him.

> "Actually, no, it's not. Sarah converted it into a salt vest," Sam explains.
> 
> "Yup, four blasts, front and back, trigger button on either side of the hip," I finish, proudly.
> 
> "I've got three left," Sam smirks uncomfortably.
> 
> "I won't even ask," Dean shakes his head.

Sam shakes his head and puts his shirt back down.

> "Let's go," Sam whispers to me, not wanting any questions.

The four of us head out the door and start to who knows what. Our presumable demise? I would hope not as I was just beginning to like what path my life was on, not just for myself but Danielle too. Watching her be able to be her normal, insane, abrasive, and mildly threatening self with a guy and he takes it as well as dish it to the point she actually appeared to be happy for a change was more than I could have ever thought for her, for us. And as for me... my path was tall, handsome, has pretty eyes, an adorable smile, and wouldn't;t stop staring at me the whole car ride. Please don't let this be our death day...

To Be Continued...


End file.
